Bella's Secret
by MelissaRM
Summary: Bella is a Diclonius.  Her horns were removed and she swore to never use her vectrs after she killed the men that tried to 'mug' her.  What happens when Victoria smells the scent of a Diclonius?  How will Edward react to the revieled secret?  One-shot


**Ok, I was in the middle of watching Elfin Leid when I started writing again. So, here it is. **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Diclonius is the name given to my strand of the human species. We're mutated, highly advanced, lethal, and… hunted down and killed like animals. Charlie knew that. He and Renee went to great lengths to make sure that I looked normal. My horns alone must have cost a fortune to remove. Though, the whole thing eventually led to their divorce, in which case I was taken by Renee.

I didn't realize I was different at all until I suddenly snapped. That was the real reason I moved in with Charlie. Some punk grabbed me. His friends joined in and held me down. I killed them all. I didn't return home for a month after that, and left no more than a week later. I was trying to forget what I had done, what had almost happened, and what I was capable of.

Charlie then explained everything to me. He had lost his powers when he was young, all of his Vectors severed and his horns removed. Though, he still remembered everything. It haunted him, just as my actions haunted me. I liked it with Charlie.

"He ain't got nothing; no batter, no batter" Emmett grinned.

They were playing baseball. It was really funny to watch. Though, Rose was still being a snob.

"Stop" Alice suddenly shouted.

They all surrounded me, even Rose. They were trying to hide my scent from the 3 red-eyed vampires that had just showed up. But, when the wind shifted, they could smell it.

"You brought a snack" the white man grinned, walking forward.

"She's with us" Carlisle stated. "I think it best you leave."

Suddenly, Edward looked confused. He looked between me and the 3 of them.

"Very well" the black man sighed.

The ball suddenly flew from his hands, aimed for my face. It was too fast for anyone to notice it. Out of instinct, I caught it. But, to everyone else, it seemed to be floating in the air.

"You really are" the white man chuckled. "It's rare to see one living a normal life."

"Victoria, could she be your kin?" the black man asked.

The woman with the red hair took off the hat that she wore. She had those horns sticking out of her skull. I'd only heard stories about them, but recognized them immediately. The others gasped, thinking something different.

"My Vectors were severed some time before my change." She told me. "But, I still have the instincts. Is that why you prefer vampires, little one?" I didn't respond. "Such instincts only come after the first kill. Who was it?"

"Bella is not a murderer!" Edward snarled.

"Ah, so your name is Bella, huh? Mine is Victoria." The woman grinned, suddenly by my side. "Did you escape from one of the holding chambers? I did when I was younger, killing all of those bastards."

"Bella is nothing like you!" Jasper snarled.

"So, what was the trigger, Bella? I was just pissed off. My sister, Lucy, killed some kids who beat her dog to death."

"Oh please, she doesn't seem the type to kill out of cold blood" the black man chuckled. "I'm guessing it was self defense."

I kept my composure as the flashbacks assaulted me.

"I believe Carlisle already told you to leave." Jasper stated.

**Rose's POV**

Bella left, flying low to the ground somehow. When Edward and Jasper fallowed, they were both hurled to the side. But, when Esme and I fallowed, we were untouched. I don't even know why I went after her. We trusted her but she didn't trust us. How many other secrets has she been keeping from us?

Esme jumped up to her, but was hurled into a tree. Bella stopped at that, bolting back to Esme as if expecting her to be hurt. Esme just hugged Bella as she sobbed. After a while, she explained why she didn't tell us, and what exactly happened. I froze as soon as I had heard it.

She was ashamed that she killed them, even though they were going to rape her. She killed them all out of fear. It was just self defense.

"Then those men deserved to die" I told her. "The same thing happened to me when I was human. When I was turned, I killed them all. Does that make me a monster?"

"I don't want to go bad. I don't want to be like the others!" She sobbed.

"We're not like the others, either." Esme told her. "Remember, other vampires kill humans, too. We're different, you can be too."

"We'll be different together, Bella" Edward whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, having read our thoughts so he now knew everything. "We'll come up with our own version of 'normal'."

After a bit, we all went to the house.

A few months before her 19th birthday, Edward and Bella got married. Bella came back pregnant, and gave birth soon after. We had to change her, because the birth had nearly killed her. 3 days later, she woke up. She laughed at Emmett and Jasper as they stood in front of Alice and me.

"I was as strong as a vampire when I was human, boys" she grinned.

Alice shrieked and then giggled as Bella picked her up with one of those invisible arms.

"If I wanted to hurt my sisters, they would be dead by now" Bella grinned. She crossed her legs and looked at Jasper. "I thought we concluded that I wasn't a monster months ago, though."

"I didn't want to take the chance, Bella" Jasper sighed. "Hell, I'm still wary of Emmett with Alice!"

Bella sighed and hopped off the bed. "What's your excuse, Em?" she asked.

"He just wants to fight you as a newborn, of course" I sighed, smacking him upside the head as he grinned. "Emmett is Emmett."

"True" Bella shrugged. She unconsciously rubbed her throat and then sighed. "I need to hunt before I bite Edward."

"Why Edward?" Emmett asked, clueless.

Bella slumped over. "He bit me first!" She whined like a child. "Though, seriously, my throat is gonna drive me insane."

And, in a flash, Edward had her in his arms. He carried her bridal-style out the door, running with vampire speed as he kissed her. They came back maybe an hour later. Unlike everyone expected, Bella's dress was untouched.

"What did you get?" Emmett asked.

"I couldn't decide between the human and the bear, so I decided on the werewolf." Bella grinned.

"I wish" I groaned.

"Though, seriously, I got a bear and a mountain lion. I couldn't decide who I wanted to copy, so I did you both."

"Using her vectors" Edward snickered.

Well, that explained her clothes.

And, of course, Renesmee had the same freaky invisible hands. Oh, and Jake imprinted on her. Nothing made my day like when Renesmee would bite Jake.

And, life went on. Our family was breaking just about every rule in the book-of-normal.

Werewolves living with vampires

Vampires drinking animal blood

And Bella not killing every human in sight

Well, actually, that last one is breaking 2 rules.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! Review!**


End file.
